fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmos and Gadgets
This boy called Johnny finds a gaget and gets these metal robot dinousars So do his friends and have battles and save the world The dinosaurs learn to talk and fight Now thats when the fighting begins! Later on in the Series they battle new characters and meet new people Filming Dates and Airdates Season One Filming : '''February 7 2010 - May 6 2010 '''Season Two Filming : '''May 23 2010 - June 26 2010 '''Season Three Filming : '''July 9 2010 - August 16 2010 '''Season Four Filming : '''August 16 2010 - August 17 2010 '''Season One Airing : '''May 23 2010 - May 29 2010 '''Season Two Airing : '''May 29 2010 - July 19 2010 '''Season Three Airing : '''July 19 2010 - August 16 2010 '''Season Four Airing : '''August 17 2010 - September 1 2010 '''Total Airdate : '''May 23 2010 - September 1 2010 (If you count the movie) Note : The movie counts with the episodes. Characters '''Main Characters Jonathon "Johnny" Jeffryson (Voiced by Jason Zanders) '11-year old boy owns a T-Rex. is in all 70 episodes 'Donald "Don" Bonas (Voiced by David Mitchell) -''' Is 11 also Owns a Triceritops. Is in all 70 episodes ''Sasha'' ''Dexters'' - '''(Voiced by Sarah Jones) Is 12 years old Owns a stegesauras. In all 70 eps Lydia McCloney -(Voiced by Lydia Meleney) 'Is 11 years old . Owns a long necked dinosaur. is in all 70 episodes 'Shawn Syoskii - (Voiced by Michael Benjamane) 'Is 13 years old Owns a T-Rex less powerfull than Johnny's T-Rex. is in all 70 episodes 'Jacob "Jake" M. Bane - (Voiced by David Mitchell)'''Is 14 years old Owns a Mechanical Wolf. first appears in episode 13. appears in 57 episodes '''Ezekiel "Zeke" Handler "The Handler" - (Voiced by Arthur Zanders) The main villian Owns a T-Rex even more powerfull than Johnny's T-Rex Clayton "Clay" Daniels - (Voiced by Conor Mitchell) Is 11 years old Owns a fire breathing tricerotops. appears in 66 episodes Sophia Daniels - (Voiced by Lydia Meleney) Is 11 years old Owns a leoplourodon. appears in 66 episodes Rainbow "Rain" Bane '- '(Voiced by Jason Zanders) Is 14 years old Jakes long lost twin brother. appears in episode 14. Owns a fire breathing mechinacil wolf appears in 56 episodes Blaine Boschick - (Voiced by Humphrey Zanders) 'Is 15 years old Blain a Brazilian battler . First appears in episode 32. Owns a ghost dinosaur called The Unknown appears in 38 episodes 'Aaron Divian (Voiced by David Mitchell) '''Is 15 years old Clay's cousin.he is proving to be an awsome member.He owns a Basilosauras,which is actullay a ancient Whale. He is the 11th and final member of the Gizmos and Gadgets gang.He appears in episode 49. appears in 21 episodes '''Guest Star Characters Trudy Clay (Voiced by Pearl Zanders) Amazonian Indians (Jason Zanders,Michael Benjamane and David Mitchell) Niall Hadler (Arthur Zanders) Francis Little (Actually the Handler) (Pearl Zanders) Kereguelans (Jason Zanders) Aliens (Jason Zanders) Episode List Season 1 1. The Gizmos Johnny ,Don,Sasha,Lydia and Shawn find a gizmo and a gadget and plug them together.suddenly some metal dinousaurs attack! Johnny seems to get a T-Rex under his control and decides to use it for good. So do the rest Meanwhile a guy called the handler is trying to destroy the gang without them knowing 2. The Handler The gang find out about the handler and try to escape. The Handler decides to use his powerfull T-Rex to destroy them. After a escapade of mayhem and trouble the gang find another gizmo.l And nearly destroy the handler. 3. My First Battle Johnny has to get ready for his first battle against Shawn. He uses bite ascipe Shawn uses fire sitrem. Johnny uses Explodasion and wins! 4. Clay and Sophia The gang are still looking at the new gizmo they found in episode 2. It belongs to these to battlers Clay and Sophia. Lydia challenges Clay and Sophia in a battle. She uses hyper speed he uses folting wing. Clay and Sophia win joining the team . 5.Don and the Totem The team find a totem that suddenly turns into a gizmo. Don try's to challenge the totem dinousaur to a battle. He uses Chamber saw. But the totem nearly kills him and wins. He later deafets it and destroys it! 6.The Competition There is a battle competition beetween the Handler and Sasha Sasha does well until the handelr nearly sucked her in tornado. Once again the goodgie(Sasha wins) 7. A Unpleasent Suprise The dinousaurs start to talk but almost destroy the city The team run up and use Siper Clash and attack the evil out of them! 8-11. Zambian Battle (Two hour TV Speicial) Part One : Johnny and Don go to zambia for a battle against Trudy Clay master dino battler and find another gizmo Back at Johnny's house the rest of the team battle the handlers son Codemaster. they use Solar site Part Two : As the battle begins Trudy uses center ascape Johnny and Don Use Super Beam and win All is well back at Johnny's house Part Three and Four : '''Codemaster uses another powerfull dinosaur and it goes out of hand. They later fix the mess and win there battle! 12.Side By Side As a new dinousas is unleashed Lydia takes it to school with her but it nearly destroys the schools. She battles and deafeats it 13.And Then There Were Eight A new battler joins the team his name is Jake. Suprisingly he battles with a wolf instead of a dinousaur. He meets the handler and notices the handler is evil. Suddenly the handler puts Jake under his control and Jake nearly kills the gang. He uses Zombie Fang. The team use Bite Ascip and win. They later find out the handler done it and snap Jake out of the control .They battle the handler.He uses Fire shot,The team use Dino and Wolf destroyer deafeating the Handler. 14.Long Lost Jakes long lost twin brother Rain joins the team and has his first battle against the Handler.He uses Wolf Breathing reaveling that not only Jake has a mechinacal wolf and also reaviling not only Clay has a fire breathing animal. He wins his battle. 15.Johnny versus Dino Causarla - Part 1 Johnny finds a dino that goes by the name dino Causarla.Johnny offers to battle him. 16.Johnny versus Dino Causarla - Part 2 After a really great battle the handler appears and trys to destyroy Johnny once and for all 17.Johnny versus Dino Causarla - Part 3 After a big exploision Johnny and Dino Causarla have another battle.After that they prepear battle the handler 18.Johnny versus Dino Causarla - Part 4 With the handler on there tail they finally decide t fight handler. They use ultimate destroy and deafet handler again 19.Destructo Deafeat After an unfimmiliar face is in town Rain discovers is deteminant to know who this athletic old man is. They find out it is the handlers father and battle him.He uses Destructo deafet and wins! 20.Stegasaurus Rex! Johnny's T-Rex and Sasha's stegasaurus have merged to make stegasaurus Rex! The two destroy lots of stuff but are later battled and deafeat.The then unmerge and everything is normal . NOTE : Next episode is a 1 and a 1/2 our TV Speical 21-23.Evolvasauraus (Season Finale) '''Part One : Johnny's T-Rex evoles into mega T-Rex Part Two : '''It happens that so has the Handlers. The both battle. Handler uses Evolusauraus and wins. Johnny decides to battle handler again. He uses I Destructo and wins '''Season 2 1(24). Bane versus Bane Rain and Jake have there there first battle against each other . Rain uses Wolf Salt . Jake uses Wirlpool bite. Rain wins by using reverse wirlpool bite 2(25).Battle of the Losses Part 1 Shawn is lost and its up to the team to fin him and trie to find out who done it. Suddenly for no single reason at all the handler attackes them and it is found out he was the cause of Shawn being losty.to be continued..... 3(26).Battle of the Losses Part 2 Last time on Gizmos and Gadgets Shawn is lost thanks to the handler and its up to the team to find him Sasha and Lydia, Clay and Sophia prepare to battle Handler. Johnny ,Jake,Don and Rain go to find Shawn At the start of the girls (and Clays) battle they use Ultra destructo 4(27).Battle of the Losses Part 3 Continuing the battle. The handler uses T-Rex Thunder Johnny and the rest naerly find Shawn 5(28).Battle of the Losses Part 4 Sasha and the rest win there battle Johnny finds Shawn only to be attacked by a dino. The destroy it and catch up with the rest 6(29).Team Exprodon The team find out a team called Team Exprodon. It consists the Handlers Son,FaTHER,dAUGHTER AND HIM Shawn battles Handlers Daughter . He uses fire escaper. Her daughter usesFire Sample but loses 7(30)The Deep Forest of the Amazoms Part 1 The gang (except for Jake and Rain) go on a trip to the Amazonian Forsests in Brazil They meet some Amazomnian Inidans and challenges them to a fight. The Indians use Indian zap. The gang are attacked and are frozen! 8(31)The Deep Forest of the Amazons Part 2 Jake and Rain go on a trip in The Handlers lab Handler finds them and challenges them to a battle Jake and Rain use wolf attack but the handler has an even better move utrla handling zapapadroids!! Jake and Rain use wofl tring zap and win the fight 9(32)The Deep Forests of the Amazons Part 3 Jake and Rain try to go and save the gang but they are captured too Can a new battler Blain save them? 10(33)The Deep Forests of the Amazons Part 4 Blain battles the Amazonian Indinas he uses The Unknown Dinosour zap It deafets the Amazonian Indians and the group invite Blain to there group 11(34) World Tour of a Lifetime The group deside to go on a world tour when fighting Handler follows them throughout the day tracking there every move 12(35) The River "Niall" The gang go to Egypt and find Handlers brother Niall. and find out Hanlers real name Zeke Niall captures the groups gizmos. Handler steals the gadgets Johnny,Shawn,Jake and Rain and Sophia go after Handler Don,Sasha,Lydia,Clay and Blain go after Niall Shawn uses Solioum Jap and it deafets the Handler and Niall 13(36) Cold Wars The gangs next stop is Greenland They meet a young girl called Francis Little and she takes there dinousaurs and wolves and usesthem angainst them The gang find out she's actually the Handler in descise! The gang fight the handler with there bare hands and get there dinousaurs back. 14(37)Los Angel-as A girl called Angel Scottsan after visiting Los Angelas They battle her for fun She uses Emrald Blast Blain uses Emrald Blastier and win! 15(38)The Kerguelen Islands Part 1 Theres a war at the Kereguelen Islands can the gang save the Kerguelen emrald trophie from desturction? 16(39)The Keruguelen Islands Part 2 Battle 1 A couple of Keruguelens fight the the gang with the bare hands The gang drop leave there dinousaurs and esept the challenge 17(40)The Keruguelen Islands Part 2 Battle 2 Part 1 The gang fight the Indians only to be deafeated Can the gang get back. 18(41)The Keruguelen Islands Part 2 Battle 2 Part 2 Shawn gets tired off fighting with bare hands and uses Yazmin Drodid and deafets the Indians They then go into the castle to retrieve the emrald. 19(42)The Kereguelen Islands Part 3 The Kereguelens gard the the door and challenge them to a dino battle 20-21 (43-44)The Keregulen Islands Part 4 (Season Finale) The gang fight the Kereugelens and get the emrald Season 3 1(45)World Tour Over The gang relise that there world tour is over 2-6(46) Team Expradroid Return After 3 weeks of non-battling Handler and his family come back for a battle The gang use Canadian Ringer and deafet Team Exprodron 7(47) Niagaran Battles After reaveling that there world tour is back on the gang go to the Niagara Falls and battle the Niagaran King They use Fire bite and win. 8(48) Greek Fighting The gang go to Greece and battle a gladiator. In round one Johnny uses Ultimate Goal.In the next round the gang use Fire Jap. But The gladiator uses Escape abloat. The gang use power defeater and win the battle 9(49)Whale Dinosaur!,Part 1 Clay's cousin Aaron comes & handler plans an attack.Aaron wants to battle but the others don't won't him to.Aaron's big Basilosauras defeats The Handler easily.The gang go to Austrailia 10(50)Whale Dinosaur,Part 2 In less than 2 weeks Aarons dinousaur evovles 11(51)Whale Dinosaur,Part 3 The gang are challenged to a battle with only Aarons dinosaur 12(52)Whale Dinosaur,Part 4 The gang use fire cooler but the Austrailians use Down Under! 13(53)Whale Dinosar,Part 5 The gang use Paraol Trick and win 14-15(54-55)Space Battles,Part 1 The Gang go to Space and Battle 16-17(56-57)Space Battles,Part 2 The Astronots use Corp Tolves 18-19(58-59)Space Battles,Part 3 The gang use wolf and dinousaur vounder 20(60)Space Battles,Part 4 (Season Finale) They use wolf and dinousaur vounder again and win the battle Season 4 Note : This is the fouth and final season of Gizmos and Gadgets 1(61) New Begining The gang go back to earth and go to the Antartica. They battle an abonimal snowman and the snowman uses snow ball attack They use Snowman destroyer and win 2(62) Area 53 , Part 1 The gang go to Area 51 and 52 They then see an alien he uses slime beat And the gang use animal fight and win 3(63) Area 53 , Part 2 The gang are still in Area 51 and 52 They battle a man They use Gun slime and win 4(64) Area 53, Part 3 The aliens attack but take there gizmos and battles The gang are in danger to be continued.... 5-6(65-66) Area 53 , Part 4-5 The gang get there gizmo's but the aliens wont leave them alone withouth a fight........ 7(67) Area 53 , Part 5 and a 1/2 I The gang use Chesnut fight for round 1 The aliens use fire sli 8(68) Area 53 , Part 5 and a 1/2 II The gang use abonibal gizmo for round 2 The aliens use Expalination Spark The aliens also use time travel 9(69) Area 53 , Part 6 The gang use Ultra destroy and win 10(70) The Gizmo Areana (Series Finale) The gang go to the Gizmo arena and battle the worlds strongest battling dino wolf.......The Nutjawb Crawker He uses Tork zap They use Nutjawawb destroyer He uses Gizmo destroy and nearly defeats them They use Nutjawb Crawker destroyer and win the battle and are crowned best gizmo battling team. 11(71) Gizmo's and Gadgets:The Movie See this page Category:TV Shows